Recently, unprecedented natural disasters have occurred domestically and internationally, and interest regarding countermeasures against disasters is growing more than before. To reduce the damage caused by such disasters, many communication systems report the state of emergency to many users by simultaneously broadcasting urgent warning information. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses such a broadcast communication service.
A typical example of the urgent warning information is the Earthquake Early Warning issued by the Japan Meteorological Agency. The Earthquake Early Warning includes information indicating, for example, the epicenter and the magnitude of the earthquake. The urgent warning information is important, but the urgent warning information is general information related to all the users.
Since the users are served at various locations in the communication system, the ways to behave after receiving the urgent warning information are not the same for the individual users. For example, the evacuation methods are not the same for all the users receiving the Earthquake Early Warning.
Regarding evacuation guidance to individual users, according to the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, during an emergency, an emergency information reporting device distributes Java (registered trade mark) application programs for reporting emergency information to mobile telephone terminals through base stations.
The mobile telephone terminal downloads it, and returns location information to the emergency information reporting device. The emergency information reporting device creates map information including an evacuation area and an evacuation route based on the location information, and transmits the map information to the mobile telephone terminal. In this manner, it is possible to provide an evacuation route to a user who does not know the evacuation route.